


Shatter

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Awesome Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Scott is a Good Friend, Stilinski Family, Stilinski Family Feels, alternate 3B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had thought it was going to be a good day. He should have known better, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he’d woke up that morning, things had been calm and relatively normal. That should have been his warning sign, really. When were things ever really calm and relatively normal in Beacon Hills? The answer: never. Not anymore. 

But the sky was clear of clouds, he’d actually gotten a decent night’s sleep for the first time in awhile, and he actually felt halfway good. He ate breakfast, texted back and forth with both Scott and Lydia for awhile, making plans to meet up with the latter for coffee later (even though coffee was technically on his dad’s _banned from Stiles_ list -- literally; it was tacked up on the fridge on a post it note). 

Stiles had made his way downstairs after a quick shower, raking a comb through his hair (which had grown longer and he’d decided he kind of preferred it that way to the buzz cut he’d sported for years), popped one of his Adderall in his mouth and made himself some breakfast. He had a few things to do before meeting up with Lydia: first and foremost to drop his dad’s lunch off for him at work, which he’d conveniently “forgotten” in the fridge. Really, he suspected that his dad just wanted a reason for Stiles to come and see him at the station because he’d forgotten his lunch three times this week already. 

They’d grown closer since the sheriff had found out about all the insanity in their little town, and Stiles felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders because now he didn’t have to keep so many things a secret from his dad. And his dad had been taking more time off, which not only did he deserve, but he was taking it off to spend more time with Stiles and he hadn’t even realized just how much he’d missed spending time with his dad. He was so glad that he’d gone there first, because now he was afraid he wouldn’t get a chance to see him again.

As Stiles lay on the floor of the bank, blood making his fingers slick as he tried to stem the flow from the gunshot wound to his stomach, his last thoughts were of his dad and how sorry he was for not having been a better son when he’d had the chance. Then everything grew dark, his head falling limply to the side.

Across town, Lydia Martin screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Morning**

Lydia Martin woke with a sort of nervous tension early that morning. She tried to tell herself that it was because things had been quiet since the darach situation had been taken care of. According to Scott, Deucalion had left town the same night, which was another thing to be relieved about. And she had been. Except now things were too quiet and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It would, she knew, eventually. It was just a matter of when. 

She’d had strange dreams the previous night, dreams she couldn’t even really remember, but they left her feeling more than a tad uneasy. She was up before the sun rose, and she’d eaten, showered, gotten dressed and done her hair and makeup. She didn’t even have plans, but she liked to be ready just in case an opportunity arose. 

As she made her way to the living room of her house, something kept tugging at a corner of her mind, but she couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. She paced the floor slowly, back and forth, back and forth, then moved to pick her phone off the table. Biting her lip, she scrolled through a rather long list of contacts until she came across one name. 

Stilinski, Stiles. 

She brushed her finger over his name lightly, then sighed and moved to sit down on the sofa. She hesitated a moment before sending him a text. 

_Coffee later? Coffee Connection? Noonish?_

Lydia didn’t have to wait long before he sent her back a response that made her smile involuntarily. 

_You sure you want to fuel ME up with caffeine, Lyds?_

_True. Might be best if you just watch me drink mine._

_Nah, if I’m there I’m definitely drinking the stuff, forbidden list or not. Just don’t tell my dad._

_Your secret is safe with me._

_See you at noon._

Satisfied with their conversation, Lydia set her phone down once more. She wasn’t sure what exactly it was about him, but when she felt anxious or upset, Stiles was the person she found herself turning to more and more. She felt a connection to him that she couldn’t truly explain. It had occurred to her that maybe it was because of the ritual that they’d all be involved in a few weeks ago, but if she truly stopped to think about it, she’d felt connected to him even before then. They’d been getting closer over the past few weeks and months, but really, it made sense in a logical kind of way, if one was looking at it from a logical viewpoint. They were two of three humans in a pack of werewolves, and as much as she loved Allison, she knew at the end of the day, Allison generally preferred the company of one Isaac Lahey. At least these days, anyway. 

Still, the unease from before had not subsided despite the fact she now had plans for the day, and Lydia really didn’t like it. 

Something was going to happen soon. She could feel it in her bones. 

But _what?_

* * * 

Across town, Scott McCall lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and tossing a lacrosse ball up in the air absently, catching it without even looking, over and over again. It had been a long few weeks, and things with the alpha pack and the darach were still kind of taking its toll on him. Sure, he was an alpha now, but there was also some kind of darkness around his heart, and he couldn’t help but wonder what that would mean. 

He felt...uneasy.

Like something big was coming, something that would change everything -- again. What it was, he didn’t know and even though Stiles and Lydia were the ones who usually figured things out first, Scott didn’t like not having answers when things felt wrong. 

Before he had too much more time to dwell on that, he heard his phone vibrating on the table beside his bed and his hand shot out to grab it, his body tensing. He relaxed instantly when he saw the message from Stiles, a wry grin touching his mouth. 

_Having coffee with Lydia at noon. Movie night tonight?_

Scott quickly sent him a text in the affirmative. Of the three of them that had undergone that sacrifice weeks ago, Stiles tended to be the one he worried about the most. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Allison. He loved her, and he probably always would. But she was a pro when it came to taking care of herself. And Stiles? Stiles was his brother. Stiles wasn’t so great at taking care of himself. Stiles was great at taking care of everyone else and forgetting that he was only human and sometimes needed to do things like eat and sleep once in awhile. So sometimes Scott worried that one day his friend was going to get in over his head and that he wasn’t going to come back from it. 

The thought made him sick to his stomach. Stiles had saved his ass more times than Scott could even count. He was always afraid that when Stiles needed _him_ , he wouldn’t know it. That he wouldn’t be there in time. Swallowing back that fear the best he could, he read over Stiles’ text again. He was fine. He was meeting his life-long crush for coffee later. He knew that Stiles and Lydia had been getting closer lately, that she’d kissed him when he’d had a panic attack, but he also knew the pair hadn’t actually ever talked about that after then. He was kind of worried that Lydia was going to end up squashing his best friend’s heart -- again. 

Sighing softly, he tossed the lacrosse ball in the air again. Maybe he needed to get out and do something. Maybe go for a run in the woods. Maybe being an alpha meant having an unfair amount of excess energy and he wondered if this was the way Stiles felt when he’d taken too much Adderall. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. 

Sitting up, he set the ball on his bed and moved to change clothes. 

Yeah. A run would be just the thing to calm his nerves. 

* * * 

It was a little after eleven when Stiles made his way into Beacon Hills Capital Bank to withdraw a few dollars from his savings account for his coffee date (probably not really a _date_ ) with Lydia. He didn’t technically have a job, but occasionally, when things in town weren’t totally crazy, he did some odd jobs here and there (mostly researching papers for other people) and when he did and he got paid, he stuck most of it into the savings account his parents had opened for him the day he was born. 

He was hoping it was going to be enough to cover the costs of college, even if he had hopes of getting at least one or two scholarships to help pay for school, too. It was why he made sure to pay attention in class (most of the time) and why he studied (almost nightly, regardless of werewolf drama), and why he slept so little (Adderall was really amazing with that). 

“Hey, Stilinski,” the security guard, Hal, greeted him as he walked into the bank. 

He grinned at Hal, nodding back by way of greeting. “Hey. How’ve you been?” 

“Good,” Hal informed him with a smile of his own. “How’s your dad?” 

“He’s good. I just saw him, actually. Dropped his lunch by the station. He forgot to take it again.” Which he was sure had nothing to do with the fact that Stiles had packed him a salad, a banana, and some yogurt for lunch. 

“Glad to hear it. Tell him we’ll have to grab dinner sometime when we’re both off. Maybe play some cards or something.” 

Stiles nodded. “I’ll tell him. He’ll be glad to have the opportunity.” He knew his dad and Hal used to be good friends long before Stiles’ mom had died. After that, it had been turning point in their lives. His dad had taken up drinking in order to cope, and he’d spent copious amounts of time with the McCall’s until the sheriff had finally pulled himself together enough to function well again. He knew one of the things that had gone out the window was his dad’s friendships with people like Hal, and they’d never really gotten on track with that again. But with any luck, Stiles was going to help him rectify that. “He’s off next Tuesday night.” 

Hal grinned. “Next Tuesday would be great.” 

“Cool. Come over around 6. We’ll feed you and you guys can catch up, talk about…” He waved one hand around vaguely. “Whatever old men talk about.” 

“Hey, now. You better watch it, Kid,” the man teased, chuckling. 

Stiles smirked and waved at him before heading up to the counter to talk to the bank teller, whose name, according to her tag, was Angela. “Hey, I’m just wanting to make a small withdraw from my savings account.” 

“Of course. Do you know your account number?” Angela questioned, poised to type it into her computer. 

“521 --” Before he could get the rest of the numbers out, he heard the door to the bank open, followed by angry voices. He quickly turned to see what was going, and his stomach tightened at the sight of two men in full ski masks holding guns. 

“This is a holdup. Everyone get down on the floor!” the taller of the men ordered, holding his gun to Hal’s head. 

_So much for a good day,_ Stiles thought with a sigh as he got down on the floor.


End file.
